Excessive use of cooling systems in the summer season or heating systems in the winter season frequently causes large electric charges. The excessive electric charges may be generated due to a failure of efficient use of a seasonal electronic device, such as a cooling system or a heating system. Accordingly, when guide information for efficiently using a seasonal electronic device within the electric charges predetermined by a user is provided to the user, it is possible to prevent the excessive electric charges and improve usefulness for the user.